


-Video-

by BloodErroR



Category: Assassination Classroom
Genre: Family, Family Drama, Family Feels, Family Fluff, Family Issues, Father Figures, Father-Son Relationship, Fatherhood, Other, Tags May Change, Video, Video Cameras
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2016-04-20
Updated: 2016-06-16
Packaged: 2018-06-03 12:16:01
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 7
Words: 5,514
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/6610378
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/BloodErroR/pseuds/BloodErroR
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>When that old, broken and dirty camera was found in the forest by chance, the person who found it couldn't contain his insatiable curiosity and he didn't wait to see what that device had recorded. What is not imagined, it was found videos that showed the Asano family, the happiness which they used to have and the close relationship that they lost along the way.</p>
            </blockquote>





	1. Chapter 1

**Author's Note:**

  * A translation of [Video](https://archiveofourown.org/works/6538378) by [BloodErroR](https://archiveofourown.org/users/BloodErroR/pseuds/BloodErroR). 



> English is not my mother tongue, so i apologize for any error or bad expression. I tried ~

—Hold him.— The cheerful and sweet voice of a mysterious woman was heard behind the camera.

After a flash on the screen and focus in the lens, it could see that she was holding the device, which is explicit when the camera wobbled for a moment and then straighten up in her hands.

After the shaking, the video just beginning. It was focused on the screen the image of a hospital room, with its whites walls and floors, the low murmur of the personnel sounding in the distance and the window which you could see the winter weather and the snow falling in the big city. Although what is most striking in the video, was other thing.

The figure of a young Asano Gakuhou leaning over a small hospital cot. Supporting his hands on the edges of this and watching carefully what was postrate there, with a thoughtful and serious expresion.

He didn't hear the words that the woman behind the camera had commanded, but he reacted when realized that she was very quiet; and decided to speak when he turned his head and realized that she was recording him.

—Why have you turned on the camera?— Said the man with an angry expresion.

—I want to keep the memory of this.— Answered the woman with a cheerful and soft tone.

—I'm not going to hold him now.

That answer was given by Gakuhou while he looked away toward the cot with a slight air of concern.

—Why? You don't want to hold your child in your arms?

He remained in silent for her question and then shook his head.

—No, I want. But he is sleeping and just have a day of life. He should rest.

—The only who should rest is you, you had been awake all night.— Replied the woman.

—That doesn't matter, turn off the camera and go to sleep. I'll look after the child.

She didn't answer, she planned to continue reproching her husband that she had slept for a few hours after the birth, while he hadn't slept. But that order which had given to her and her thoughts, were pushed aside in a few seconds, when a faint whimper was heard in the room by the child in that cradle.

Gakuhou and his wife stood still and looked in that way, knowing that the baby who was born that night, had awakened and now was stirring in that umcomfortable cot of hospital.

—Hold him.— Gakuhou said quickly while he looked at his wife with some nervousness.

—I can't. Hold him you.— Replied the woman.

—He's a newborn, he'll stay better with his mother.

—No. His mother held him all the night, is the turn to his father.

—But...

Another whimper followed by a weak cry interrupted them. Gakuhou frowned looking at the camera and his wife didn't seem to change her mind, while the baby was still crying.

—You can't leave him crying, hold your son now.

The man sighed heavily and muttered something under his breath, but went unnoticed for the camera, more when he leaned forward, seemed to place some blankets in the cot and after a few seconds of reflection, straightened with his only son in his arms.

The baby couldn't be seen clearly because it was wrapped in a blanket and was still crying, but they could see his little arms moving and a few wisps of orange hair peeking through the figure of his father. Although, his tears seemed to have died down a bit.

Gakuhou cradled him in his arms with an impassive expression, completely still and frozen in his place. It seemed that even a successful man how he, couldn't be saved from the insecurity of being a parent, and it showed when he saw his son carefully and expectant, as if afraid to do something bad while he hold him.

Gradually, the baby's weeping seems to diminish until finally disappeared, leaving a slightly shocked expression of her father and a slight chuckle from her mother behind the camera.

—He looks like you.— Said Gakuhou thinking aloud.

—No. I think he's more like you.— Replied de woman.— Definitely, has your eyes.

The man raised his head silently looking at his wife with a questioning expression. It seemed he couldn't believe his words.

Another whimper caught his attention and the baby seemed to squirm in the grip of his father. Gakuhou tensed at this, but obviously his expression remained the same, as his pride prevented him show some weakness or ignorance to the situation.

Although, it was when the man approached one of his fingers to his son's face to wipe her cheeks, when his serious expression changed to one of surprise and astonishment. Because the baby, still moaning and sobbing a little, raised his little hand to grab his father finger and squeeze hard with all the strength at his disposal.

The room fell in silent. Gakuhou stood there, stunned, watching how the hand of his only son clung to his finger and how the baby opened his eyes with some heaviness. He seemed to freeze when inwardly was agreed with his wife, because the violet eyes watching him from below were very similar to him, glowing under the lights of the hospital room and staring at him intently.

Feeling his chest revolve and his lips tremble. Before he could stop or restrain, a lone tear of emotion swept Gakuhou Asano's cheek while he watched his first and only son in his arms.

Now, he could understand what was love at first sight. The love and infinite tenderness he was feeling to that little baby who seemed engrossed watching him, it was almost surreal, something he never imagined.

The woman who was recording didn't dare to say anything, not even to move. Only was heard a sigh with relief for the emotional moment and settle a bit better in bed.

However, the atmosphere was broken by a stronger and more suddenly crying baby, who seemed upset and started screaming and mourn as if someone had done something really bad to him.

Gakuhou was startled by the sudden tears and looked with surprise at his son (who refused to release his finger and bellowed loudly) and tried to silence him as he could, without any results.

—What's wrong?— He asked with a slightly concerned tone.— Why is he crying like that? Have I done something?

—I think he doesn't like that his father cry in front of him.- The woman answered softly.— Come on, give it to me, perhaps he's hungry.

—Okay.

The last thing you could see in the video before the camera was turned off, was Gakuhou looked at his son with a smile of genuine happiness.


	2. Chapter 2

The camera turns on with a slight white flash and quickly focused the new image that was in front of her.

A little baby with just one month of life lay reclining on the padded surface of his crib, sleeping with his face down and his arms at the sides of his head, his back up and down slowly, implying that he was asleep. His orange hair contrasted with the small purple pajamas he was wearing and matched with his eyes, although these were closed and plunged into dream's world.

—Why did you record him?— The voice of a woman in the right side of the room was heard.

The person who had the camera, moved it to record that place, focusing the lens on the woman with orange hair, the same color as his son, who was folding clothes and putting them in a closet that was in the room. A room with a children's decoration.

A sigh by Gakuhou was heard, he focusing the image in his baby again and after began to speak in a serious tone.

—What would pass if he stop breathing?

A tense silence gripped the room for a few seconds, they only could hear the slow and calm breathing of the baby, who slept ignoring the strange conversation between his parents.

—What?— Asked the woman, confused for the question that her husband had done.

—There cases of babies who stop breathing and die suddenly while sleeping in their cribs without their parents realize, is called sudden death syndrom. It was a very rare case, but it has happened around the world and statistics of cases that have happened are mostly in babies who had a month of life.— Explained de man with more tranquility.— What if our son it's one of these cases and die? Think about it, please.

The tense silence was broken by a slight chuckle by the woman, smiling with amusement for the actions of her husband.

—Gakuhou, you worry too much.— Said she with conviction.— Gakushuu not going to stop breathing, calm down.

—How do you know it? He has been sleeping two hours and hasn't been moved from his site. I think it's one of the factor to be considered. Anything can happen.— Questioned the man completely convinced. He look sure with his words and reasoning.

—He has a month of life and is sleeping. What do you expect him to do?— Reproached the woman.— All the babies are like this when are so young, stop worrying about those things, you'll see how everything goes welll, stop record him and let him sleep. Okay?

A slight nod was heard behind the camera and returned to elapse few seconds in silence.

Everything would have ended here, but after those seconds, in the video suddenly appeared Gakuhou's finger, approaching his son slowly and carefully. He finished touching his cheek, while the baby frowned in his place and continue sleeping, which caused a sigh of relief by the father.

Apparentaly, the man just wanted to know if his son was still alive.

—He's breathing... That's good.— Whisper Gakuhou behind the camera.

-Gakuhou!

The exclamation by the woman was what caused the camera was turned off.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Hi~
> 
> I'm back, yes (?) I don't know what to do with this chapter, is so... ¿Normal? Meh xD I always thought that Gakuhou is a overprotective parent, more when Gakushuu is a baby so i have to do this, yes. You'll have to be patient with me and my poor level on English and my (probably) bad ortografy, but i promise that i'll be better xD
> 
> See you ~


	3. Chapter 3

A wild and childish weeping broke the silence of the night, causing a stir in the house and in the video which the camera was recording, which had been forgotten on a table and was turned on because the start broken button.

Inevitably recording the crib where the baby was, could be hear how he crying hard in the middle of the darkness of his room. A footssteps hurrying down the hallway were heard and then the bedroom door was opened with force. Someone pressed the light switch and the room lit up, revealing a Gakuhou in pajamas, dishheveled and looking with some reproach the cradle where his son was, who was still crying.

With a serious expression, the man approached the crib to lean on this and look at the child while he replied.

—What? What do you want now? What's wrong?— The baby ignored him and continued to cry.— It's half past five. We've fed you, we've diapered you and this is the eighth time that your mother forced me to get up to see what happen to you.

More tears.

—I want to sleep, please.

And more tears.

—I won't hold you in my arms. I know you and I know that wont work.

The whimpering stopped a little because this, to hear a slight babbling and a sobbing, seemed that the baby want to have the attention of his father. Gakuhou stood there, looking at him in his position and shaking his head while rubbing his eyes. Being a new parent is difficult for anyone, apparently.

—I won't hold you.

More babbling, this time stronger than before. As if the baby wanted to say something to the adult from the cradle.

—I said no.

The child sobbed again, with more strength.

—Don't look at me like like that.

Seconds passed and the baby was still like before, this time trying to speak, which was useless because nobody can understand him, but apparently he was happy as well.

—Please don't look at me with those puppy eyes.

In the video couldn't be seen, but apparently the baby was watching his father with puppy eyes, waiting for the adult and his compassion.

—Please no.

Although he was talking with a baby, it seemed as if he was trying to convince him for do something really bad, and from the point of view of Gakuhou is so offense for him that him own son used those big and violet eyes against him.

The camera recording the same picture during two minutes, a six month Gakushuu crying and mumbling while his father watched him with a worried expression. However, when could think that the adult has already surrended to silence his son, a babbling more stronger than the others that seemed to mean "Dad", made Gakuhou react and sighed heavily as he lowered his head.

—Okay.

After saying this, the man simply leaned forward, grabbed his baby and ended up holding him in his arms.

As expected, the baby stopped crying instantly, while his arms moving forward and let his head on his father's chest. Some could affirm that the baby had laughed, but was not sure because Gakuhou began to speak tiredly.

—You're going to be my ruin.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Hi ~
> 
> I'm back ~ Now, I show you the reason because Gakuhou can't sleep more than two hours now (?) No, okay, it's only a baby Gakushuu cying, but is adorable for me and :'3
> 
> I hope you like it and... yeah...
> 
> See you ~


	4. Chapter 4

—What are you doing?— Asked Lady Asano curiously.

—This night we're going to sleep.— Said Gakuhou behind the camera.

The device was focused in a six month Gakushuu, who was wearing a blue pajamas, was sitting above the living room couch and being recorded by his father.

However, the baby gave the opposite impression from stay normal or calm, because the way in which his chubby little body was hunched forward, his sad expression, his heavy eyelids and his lips pursed, was a way to understand that the baby was sleepy. And much, because as the seconds passed, his eyes were closing more and more, no matter that he was sitting there with his father recording him.

For a moment, the baby closed his eyes completely. Starting to sleep and staggered into place. But Gakuhou had other plan.

—Tch!

With that call and a touch of his finger on one of the baby's arms, Gakuhou interrupted the sleep of his child. Gakushuu obviously opened his eyes with surprise, while his father seemed proud of his actions.

—Don't do that to him!— Claimed the woman.— Let him sleep! You can't see that he's tired?

—No.— He denied with conviction.— If he sleeps now, at night he won't want to. Which means that we have to be aware of him, again. And I'm not willing. I want to sleep.

—What? Are you going to be here all day preventing that your son close his eyes?—Asked the woman.

—Yes.— Said Gakuhou.— You will appreciate tomorrow.

—Okay. Do what you want.— She answered in an angry tone.— But why are you recording him?

—...

—Gakuhou?

—Doesn't matter.

Even if the camera was only focus on the small Gakushuu, who was struggling for not sleep right there, the tone which Gakuhou said those words implied that the video was nothing more than a whim which normally used to have the loving parents who was excited about their children.

And Gakuhou would never admit something like that.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Hi ~
> 
> Yes, a chapter without sense and a tired Gakushuu, but this things are necessary... I think. The tactical of "I want to sleep so I'll preventing that my baby sleep now" it was use by my father and when he told me I decided to wrote it. Sorry (?)
> 
> See you ~


	5. Chapter 5

—Gakushuu! Come here! Look!

The lively and sweet woman's voice echoed in the hall of the house, with the warm and homely atmosphere of this reflected in the video perfectly. It focused on one side where that young woman was sitting on the floor of the room, with a stuffed animal in her hand and calling his son with a big smile on his face.

On the opposite side, right in front of her mother and a few meters, the small Gakushuu lay sitting on the floor, dragging her purple pajamas and looking curiously at the woman. With the pacifier in his mouth and motionless, the child seemed to don't have intention of approaching the woman who began to call him impatiently.

—Why are you looking at me like that? Come here with me!

The woman insisted once again, rocking the stuffed animal in front of the baby's eyes, hoping that he would listen her and moved once. It was the same woman who had placed the camera there, hoping to record a nice moment between mother and son. Thus in a few years she could see that video and get carried away by nostalgic remembering how lovely and little was her baby when he didn't ignore her.

But he's ignoring her right now.

Gakushuu ignored to his mother, as if she didn't exist. Even the fact that she was holding his favorite toy, was irrelevant for him. So he turned his head, lay on the living room floor and began to babble intelligible things while he moving his limbs to entertain himself.

This obviously caused the woman to be quiet and looked her child with some seriousness and discouragement. Apparently, the mind of a baby allows that he can entertain for hours lying on the floor, spitting and drooling the pacifier in his own hand while he talked to himself, but not allow him to deduce what excited and expectant was his mother to see him crawl.

—What did you expected? If you insist, he wont do it.— Said Gakuhou behind the camera.

The woman looked at that place, raising his head and looking at her husband with a frown while she clenched his fists.

—And what should I do? He have to learn to crawl.— Replied the woman.— All babies in the neighborhood already do. And he... Well, he's there.

—Every baby has its own rhythm, he will crawl when he wants.— He said.— Was not you who told me that I don't have to worry about stupid things?

—You were worried about if he stopped breathing, if he was speechless for not mourn two nights ago and if he had caught a new infectious disease potientially dangerous to society when he sneezed. I worry about his development and growth as a baby and a human.

—My worries had arguments, professionally investigations and valid reasons, you are being motivated by the neighbors and their fat babies.— Replied Gakuhou.

—Okey. If my worries are so trivial and meaningless, come here and make our baby to crawl if you can. If the problem is so unimportant, I'm sure that you can fix it.

Saying this, she dropped the toy, took a few steps to stand behind the camera and she left space in the floor for Gakuhou.

For a few seconds, all that was recorded was the baby who was ignoring his parents and was laying on the floor as if it were the most entertaining activity in the world. But this scene was broken when a sigh of exasperation by Gakuhou was heard.

Finally, the man appeared in the video, with an expression of annoyance and fatigue (probably given by the anguish of having to do that for no angrier his wife). He sat resignedly where she had been before, took the stuffed animal as he watched him calmly and nodded slightly.

—Eh, Gakushuu.— He started to say.— I have your favorite toy and now is mine.

Those words seemed to have an immediate effect on the baby, as when he heard that was paralyzed. He turned his head, looked the serious expression of his father and the toy in his hands, and he decided on their own that it couldn't afford. So without wasting time and ignoring that he didn't try before, Gaskushuu rested his knees and his hands on the floor, ignored how his arms trembled and came crawling to his father.

The woman from behind gasped, Gakushuu said something strange to his father and Gakuhou was in his place quietly.

It was not normal for a baby who had never crawled, would have done so quickly and safety, but he had done. And now, the kid was sitting a few feet from his father, raising his little arms and claiming his toy insistently.

—H-How...— Began to wonder the woman.

Gakuhou just shrugged his shoulders and finally gave his son the stuffed animal, who quickly embraced it hard and started laughing with a genuine and innocent joy.

—He likes this toy.— Said Gakuhou.— He never would give me that.

—No. I think he likes you.— Replied the woman.— Everything you have, he will want.

With that answer, Gakuhou looked down, he saw his son shaking and playing with the toy, then he sighed.

—No. I think not.— He said quietly.

The next thing that was heard, was a snort from the woman (who apparently was angry) followed by strong steps away from the camera.

Gakuhou stared in that direction, probably thinking about how angry was his wife and a possible way to compensate her. Well, he hadn't done nothing wrong. But of course, he don't have much time to think, because he felt one of the Gakushuu's hands hit in his leg and a slight protesting of the baby.

The father look at him and smiled. Without hesitation, he raised his arms to hold up the baby, lift him carefully and then put him in his lap gently. The baby seemed delighted for this sudden wave of affection from his father.

—Better we don't tell mom that I thaught you to crawl a week ago. Okay?

The only reponse that he received was a giggle, but it was enough.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Hi ~
> 
> Chapter five, yes. I know that I have to write and translate a lot of fics but :'D Well, the Asanos feel are always good (?) In this chapter I'm feel bad for Lady Asano because she wants to teach Gakushuu to crawl and... Oh, surprise, Gakushuu knows how to crawl because Gakuhou is a good teacher xD
> 
> Sorry if I write anything bad or with mistakes...
> 
> See you ~


	6. Chapter 6

—Come on, say it.

That requested was heard behind the camera with some entreaty and despair, but it was difficult to discern knowing that it was Gakuhou who said it and held the camera.

As in the latest videos, it was a small Gakushuu who was being recorded. The seven-month baby was sitting on the same sofa of the previous video, this time more awake and in a better mood. His orange hair was kept short and tousled, his pajamas was yellow (obviously chosen by the mother) and his violet eyes were open as ever, fully aware of the camera and the person behind that. The child didn't take his eyes of his father while he bit the pacifier in his mouth. The rattle which he grabbed on his right hand sounded as his arms moved up and down.

Apparently for a simple and innocent mind of a seven-month baby, it was really fun to move a rattle up and down compulsively while your father record you with a stern look.

—Come on. Say it.— Said Gakuhou again with a weary tone.— Why don't you say it?

The only answer that the man received was a flicker of the child, a happy giggle for hear his father's voice and his arms moving faster because the emotion, making the rattle sounded more strongly due the movement.

—I've been here almost an hour and I know you can understand me, don't play with me.— He began to say seriously.— I wont turn off the camera until you say it.

Another laugh and the rattle noise. It seemed that the baby was amused to see the exhausted man.

—Okay.— He muttered angry.— You just missed your pacifier.

Raicing his hand decisively, Gakuhou eventually reached his son to take away the pacifier and keep it on his hand, causing the baby to stand still, with pursed lips and looking him while wondering why he had steal his precious pacifier.

—If you want it, you know what you have to do.

That statement seemed to be a mockery for the baby, because in one second he looked him with anger, swollen his cheeks and shrink in his place while his face showed a sulky expression.

Oh.

He was angry.

Everything would have been a lovely story between father and son, if not because in his tantrum and his desire to retrieve his pacifier, Gakushuu decided to fight back with the only weapon he had in his hands, so he tightened his grip rattle and he threw it to his father across his face, trying to attack him treacherously.

Obviously the rattle didn't reach Gakuhou's face, firstly because the baby wasn't strong enough and secondly because the camera was between them. So the toy landed on the floor, tinkling for the last time. And now, that his tactic with the rattle has failed, Gakushuu had deigned to stick with that sulky expression.

—Don't look at me like that, if you want the pacifier you know what you have to do.— Said the father, completely indifferent to the anger of his baby.

The baby seemed to understand it, because after that his anger seemed to diminish, as was settled in his seat and opened his mouth to say something that probably wouldn't be understood.

—Mom.

The acute and stammering voice with the baby had spoken implied that it was one of his first words, one simple syllabe that he had learned to say with the passage of time and had become accustomed to repeat over and over again, unconsciously calling his mother. Of course this also meant that his father didn't be happy with it, much less if he had been an hour trying to the baby said "Dad". He had even taken his pacifier. Why? A simple "Dad" and everything would be settled.

—No, mom no.— Insisted Gakuhou.— Dad, you have to say dad.

—Mom.— Repeated the baby quickly.

—No, dad.

—Mom.

—Dad, say dad.

—Mom.

—Dad.

—Mom.

This discussion ended when Gakuhou sighed heavily and hit his forehead with his hand because the frustration. This was funny for Gakushuu, because he smiled faintly and shook his fits in excitement.

—You do it on purpose, right?— Said the father testily.— You like rile me.

Another giggle was the answer.

—It's so hard to say "Dad"?

—Mom.

—Yes, I know. Mom, mom and mom. You love your mom, I know it, I love her too.

—Mom.

—Yes? Okay, who is the person who go to your room at night when you cry? Or the person who convince your mother to give you a cookie after the puree that you hate so much? Hey?

This caused the baby to stay silent for a few seconds, resting his hands on the couch and watching his father with some curiosity. Even if he was so young, he could know who help him with that things, right? Or at least this is why though his father, who was offended with the situation.

The baby opened his mouth again to say something else, making Gakuhou to leaned more towards him and focused the camera, thinking that finally would be time that he had been waiting to record.

—Mom.

Nope.

His baby doesn't want to say what he wanted.

—That's it, I give up. Take your pacifier.— Said Gakuhou with a defeated tone, putting the pacifier in the baby's mouth.

Gakushuu seemed in better mood when he regained his pacifier, laughing for any reason. While on the other hand, Gakuhou had risen and now he recorded from above, sighing heavily and somewhat discouraged.

—I don't know why I turned on the camera.— He muttered sullenly.

The man turned around while the device still recorded and he started to walk around the room for go to the kitchen. However, it was when the man was on the threshold of the door to leave when a child voice near the tears made him stop.

—Dad.

Gakushuu had babbled something in a plaintive tone of voice and almost starting to sob, apparentaly sad for the departure of his father, who had been over half of the afternoon with him.

The effect for that word was immediate and the man took the camera again to go to the coach and record the child again.

—Did you say "Dad" or I've imagined it?— He asked more animated than before.

The baby was silent for a moment, looking at the camera while his violet eyes sparkled with genuine happiness. He opened his mouth to speak again, causing his father sighed of happiness behind the camera.

—Mom.

Silence.

A pure and a tense silence accompanied with a smile of the baby.

—You hate me, right?— Said Gakuhou as he turned off the camera definitely.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Hello ~
> 
> Ow, I don't have words to describe how much I wanted to translate this chapter (?) I think that is the best chapter of this fic, I thought it before start the fic and I love it. That troll Gakushuu and angry Gakuhou (?) I don't know if I translate it well but I tried it, but I think that I have been improving with translation, um.
> 
> I'm very busy with exams so I don't know when I'll return, so :'D
> 
> See you ~


	7. Chapter 7

An evil laugh was heard when the camera was on. Trembling in the hands of the person who was recording, the device could record a sigh of exasperation from Gakuhou.

His wife, who was in a better mood than usual, focused the image in the man who was sitting on the living room with his legs crossed and a lot of toys scattered around the floor. Meanwhile, the figure of a chubby little baby, who looked more like an orange and purple shadow, moved around the room with a speed rarely seen in a eight-month baby.

The woman laughed again while she watched how far was that scene from being normal. The baby seemed insistent and nervious as he was crawling on the floor in a random and meaningless route, laughing and contrasting the air of tiredness who Gakuhou was carrying.

—Do you remember when I told you that you would regret teaching him how to crawl without me?— She said behind the camera.

—Dad!— Gakushuu said from across the room.

—No.— Replied the father seriously.

—Dad!— Said the baby again behind the sofa.

—And do you remember when I told you that you would regret teaching him how to say "Dad"?

—Dad!— The child repeated this time in front of the huge cabinet where the TV was.

—No, I don't.

—Dad!— A child's voice was heard under the table.

—You don't remember?

—Dad! Dad!— That was said behind the curtain.

—No, I don't remember anything like that.

—Dad...— The baby said behind the door.

—Oh, you have a bad memory Gakuhou.

—Daddy!— Nobody knows when or how he had gone up to the couch, but they don't care.

—I can't remember everything, you know.

—Dad.— They didn't know how he had gone up to the table too.

—You only remember what you want. No?

—AA! Dad!— The baby started to say while he started to crawl around the man, who seemed unfazed.

—You can't be angry with me for having educated our son.

—So you do remember, huh?

—Dad! Daddy!— The baby seemed amused while he hittting his head against Gakuhou's back for have his attention.

—I remember your irrational anger towards it, which is worse. But from what I can see, you're having fun with it.

—Dad!

—Yes, this amuses me. You reap what you sow.

Gakuhou didn't respond to that kind of "provocation" from his wife. He knew she was angry for have taught those things to his baby without her, but he also knew that now her new hobby was make him see that it was his fault have to deal now with a hyperactive baby who only knows how to crawl and say "Dad".

Suddenly, he turned around to hold the baby gently even if the child tried to remove in his grip, he looked him with some seriousness in his eyes.

—Can you say something else besides "Dad" and "Daddy"?— He ended up asking with some fatigue.

Gakuhou adored his son and how he called him with his childish and innocent voice, but when "Dad" was the only word that the baby said in the house, it became a little tiresome.

Gakushuu paused for a moment, looking at his father and moving his arms and legs in the air, while his mother was recording the scene without saying anything. Both parents waited expectantly for a answer, hoping it wasn't something to disappoint them.

—Gakuhou.— Said the baby quickly.

Yes, it was disappointing. At least for the mother, not for the father.

No one knew how he had learned to say that and when, but like how to jump on the sofa and the table, it seemed he had learned by himself.

Gakuhou looked at his son seriously, frowned and left him in his lap.

—Honey.— He called the woman with a stern tone.

—Yes?

—I think our son is smarter than we thought.— He announced completely convinced, as if he had discovered something really important.

The woman who was filming was silent for a moment, then sighed frustrated and quickly released the camera on the ground. It was heard how she started to walk away down the corridor as she spoke with some anger.

—He only knows how to say your name, don't get so cocky. Tch.

Gakuhou didn't answer, surely he would think a way to compensate his wife, again. But it's not as if he were guilty of anything.

—Mom?— Gakushuu asked suddenly trying to get off the lap of his father to see the woman.

Gakuhou smiled tenderly and ended up taking him in his arms again.

—She's angry. But it wasn't your fault. You should learn her name too.—Said the man.

—Gakuhou.

—Yes son, yes.— He said as he began to walk down the corridor to find his wife, who surely would be around the house wondering why her son loves his father more than her, which wasn't true.— So, I think you're smarter than you look.

—Gakuhou.

—Please, don't start.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Ey ~
> 
> Yes, I know, I know that I've taken in to translate this chapter, sorry :'D But I've been occuped with exams and other things and I could only translate this. But now, I'm free so surely I can translate more fics xD
> 
> This chapter... I think this is the most stupid and without sense chapter of this fic, but I enjoyed it when I wrote so xD
> 
> I hope that someone liked it and thanks to my beta reader for helping me ~
> 
> See you (~*-*)~ ~(*-*~)

**Author's Note:**

> Hi ~
> 
> Well... I don't know how to explain this xD This fic is obviously a translation of my own fic with the same name, yeah. I usually write in Spanish because is my mother tonge, but lately i had been thinking in translate my fics because... why not? I think i can and many people asked for it, i don't have the best level in English and still i don't have a beta reader, but i tried it and i think is decent... I think (?) Please, understand it xD I choosed translate this fic because is short and now is more easy, with time i'll translate more but, i think is fine with this for start.
> 
> About the fic, i love Asano family. I love so much the Asano family and their relationship, i always needed a fic with a baby Gakushuu with his father so i decided writted it xD It will be a series of drabbles with the Asanos -and probably Karushuu but i don't know please give me more time to think in it-. Probably i'll translate more, with time... if i have time... yes
> 
> I hope that someone like it, see you ~


End file.
